Hotter Than Chocolate
by Lucky Number 57
Summary: After A Cold Day In The Snow, Two Titans Experience Something Warmer Than Hot Chocolate - BBxSF FLUFF


_**The Teen Titans Are Not Owned By Me**_

Snow Was Everywhere in Jump city; from parks to residential abodes to bustling downtown, it's Nothing but the white stuff.

Old man winter paid the city a visit late last night while everyone including the Teen Titans Were Sleeping, and by The time day broke the white stuff was everywhere and schools were closed and happy children are Out about building snowmen, having snowball fights and Ice Skating at Lakes.

And gazing at the sight of the Blanket of sparkling white pleasure is a green shape shifter named Beast Boy, the last time he ever enjoyed a snow day with friends or family was when he was a kid When still had a family.

Minutes later through the door to the ops room enters the Orange-Skinned Alien named Starfire, Who Too was enjoying the Sight of it.

"What a Beautiful sight to Behold, Is It Not" said an excited Starfire

"It sure is, and how cool would it be to join all the happy children" Beast Boy Wondered

"It would be fun to engage in the fun activities in the snow" she happily replied

"Well What are we waiting for" Said beast boy as got on his gloves and winter hat and he & Star Raced outside to take a whiff of the tingling fresh air leftover from the snowfall.

These Two weren't the only ones enjoying the sights of the snow covered city, so are dozens of Happy People who are Ice Skating, Picking Snowball fights & creating Snowmen and other sculptures.

Once the two entered the park Beast Boy wasted no time in making a snowman, and when it was Complete he showed it off to Starfire

"Ooooooooh" was all Starfire could say as she stared at the snowman who looks like Cyborg

"Like It starfire, I Wanted to create it the minute the snow first started falling" Beast Boy said with Pride

As They continued to make their way though Beast Boy was enjoying the sight of a snowball fight Between two groups of and before he can lose himself at the sight of it he was hit.

And he quickly turned around to see who threw it "Starfire?"

"forgive me friend, but the butt that's about to get kicked at the snowball fights will be Yours" Starfire replied in a soft, apologetic & wicked tone

"well in that case, BRING IT ON!" BB Excitedly replied as he fires back

**

* * *

**

After 7 hours of fun in the snow, it started to get dark and the Titans made their way back to the tower Once they entered Beast Boy said "when we get to the kitchen do you want to make some hot Chocolate"

"what is hot chocolate" Starfire asked

"It's a heated beverage that contains Cocoa Power, Warm Milk And Sugar, I'll make us a couple Of cups and you can find out how it tastes!" Beast Boy replied

When they made it to ops BB Raced to get some cocoa power and a 2 Gallon bottle of milk, then He filled a medium-sized pot with water, then got a small sized pot and poured some milk inside Once the water started to boil he put the small pot of milk on top.

After 5 to 10 minutes the Milk was warmed-up he took out two mugs and poured the warm milk, He then took out the cocoa power and put in 2 tablespoons each.

When BB Was done adding a couple of marshmallows making he handed a mug over to Starfire, "Careful it's hot" he told her

Once Star received her mug she took a couple of sips, "so Star how does it taste" Beast Boy asked "I think it tastes great" Starfire replied as she continued to sip down her hot chocolate

Minutes passed and when the two were finished with their hot chocolate, they bundled up by the fireplace.

Minutes of silence passed as BB & Star cuddled in front of the fireplace, Star broke the silence By saying "thanks for the Hot Chocolate friend"

"Your welcome" BB Softly replied

Starfire followed by suggesting "since you have given me something warm, I Feel it is best if I returned The favor"

"How" Beast Boy asked

"Like This" Starfire replied as she invaded Beast Boy's Lips with a Kiss that sends fire through His veins

"Wow, I Feeling warmer already" Said Beast Boy to A Giggling Starfire

And They Continued to cuddle next to each other knowing that after a day in the cold snow, they Found out something warmer than Hot Cocoa, Each Other!

**END!**

**Warms Your Heart Doesn't it? , ****And In Truth Hot Chocolate Is One Of My Favorite Beverages**

**Read & Review**


End file.
